Captive on Christmas
by Danni1989
Summary: Sick and tired of hearing all about the sire bond, Elena decides to prove to Damon that she is in full control of her emotions. She cuffs him to his bed and makes him realize over and over again that her feelings are real. Rated M.


Written for the A2A Holiday exchange on LiveJournal for a prompt written for the incomparable jenluvsvamps aka Angels blued eyed girl. I hope I did it justice. :/

Prompt: Elena has heard about enough of this whole 'sire bond' thing. She's heard Stefan and Caroline's theory, but her mind flashes to Denver, and she knows she wanted Damon long before she even became a vampire; the only problem-she can tell that Damon believes her feelings aren't real. To prove she has 'free will', she gives Damon all the proof he needs to accept the truth when she makes him her own special Christmas present to unwrap and play with, as she sees fit. I have a dirty mind, so there must be smut, but with this scenario, how could there not be (Writer's choice) You can have her get rid Damon alone anyway you want, he has to be totally under her control; whether it is tied to bed, chained downstairs (if you have a better idea-go for it) or something like along those if you can have Elena dressed in a 'B&D' Christmas outfit!Extra special props if you can get Elena to act a little Katherine-ish, but still keep her the Elena we know and -extra props if you have Elena have a run in with Stefan (or even Caroline) on the morning after her experiment with Damon

* * *

"Elena, just listen to me; whatever you're feeling towards Damon it's just the sire bond. Your feelings are NOT real." Caroline explained for the tenth time it felt like.

"Did you not listen to Tyler, the sire bond does not create emotions. I feel something for him." Elena snapped, completely sick of hearing the routine from Stefan and Caroline. Cue, Stefan.

"Elena, maybe he's putting ideas into your head. Maybe he's telling you that you care for him and you're believing it." Stefan suggested.

"That is by far the lamest idea I've ever heard Stefan. I feel something, it is NOT something that he told me or forced me into." Elena spoke slowly, desperate for the two of them to get it.

"Look maybe you do feel something, but it's not safe for you to be around him with this sire bond between the two of you. He has complete control over you." Stefan insisted, reaching across the table to take her hands.

"No! Do either of you really know him? Damon would never take advantage of me, hell he's had many opportunities to do it but he never has." Elena yelled.

"Elena, maybe he's just biding his time. You need to know that we're here for you, Damon is not safe or good for you." Caroline cut in.

"So basically what you're saying to me is that everything I've felt and everything I've done with Damon is a lie?" She clarified.

"Yes, all your feelings are lies." Caroline stated without missing a beat.

"Wait what have you done with him?" Stefan asked not liking the sound of that.

"For your information I slept with him. It was after you and I broke up so there is no room for you to complain." Elena answered defiantly.

"Elena!?" Both Caroline and Stefan exclaimed.

"It doesn't really matter now, Damon won't even speak to me. He's totally buying your theories on the sire bond influencing my feelings." Elena spat.

"That's the only thing he has going for him right now. You can't see him until this sire bond issue is dealt with and everything goes back to normal." Caroline decreed.

"This is bullshit. It's my life and my relationship. It's none of your business." Elena shrieked. She stood up and walked to the front door.

"Where are you going Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Away from here." She spat, walking out of the house, slamming the door so hard the entire foundation shook.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She sat in her car unsure of where to go for a long time. She had no idea how long it was but by the time she finally looked up it was getting dark outside. She was parked at the quarry and laid her head against the back of the seat. The second her eyes closed her mind flashed back to Denver and the way she kissed him. The memory was clear, SHE kissed HIM. Not the other way around, it was all her. It was her way of stating that she felt something without having to say the words out loud. Damon knew without a shadow of a doubt that she felt something for him, although that was tarnished now because of this stupid sire bond shit. Denver happened way before she became a vampire, and suddenly Caroline and Stefan's theories completely fell apart.

"I need to find a way to prove to Damon that I am completely serious." Elena muttered to herself, tapping her chin with her finger. She could continue to tell him that she wants to be with him, but knew that could prove to be futile since he had completed bought into Caroline and Stefan's theories. Or she could... Elena's eyes lit up at the thought of going through with this idea. Oh the fun she could have...

After she had everything she needed she drove to the Boarding House and walked inside. She bit her lip worried that her plan would fail when the door slammed because of the wind outside. When she didn't hear him stir from wherever he was, she felt assured. Elena stealthily crept up the stairs and towards HIS bedroom. She could hear his soft, shallow breathing indicating that he was either asleep or passed out drunk. Passed out drunk was the better alternative for Elena, at least that would give her time to get everything ready. She opened the door and grinned when she saw him sprawled out spread eagle on his bed, lying on his stomach, his face mashed into the pillow. Passed out drunk it was. She gently set her bags down on the night stand and rolled him over so he was lying on his back. She silently thanked some higher power that he didn't wake up when she flipped him over. She took the handcuffs out of the bag and silently fastened the four sets to his limps, attaching his spread eagle to the bed. She smirked at seeing Damon Salvatore completely trussed up and at her mercy, it was the vision of many of the erotic fantasies that had played through her head over the years; though she would never admit that she thought of him that way. Although she had no reasons anymore to hide her intense attraction to him anymore.

Once she had him completely ready, she walked into his bathroom to change. She quickly stripped out of all her clothes and slipped on the festive leather ensemble. The corset style top pushed her breasts up and together, and had black laces down the front, the skirt flowed out from her hips and hit the top of her thighs. She slipped on some white stockings with little bows at the top and some 4 inch Mary Janes. She pulled the elastic band out of her curled hair and arranged it so it looked sexy. Her makeup was dark, and if she was being honest with herself a little bit Katherine-ish. She couldn't bring herself to care because she knew she was Elena, she was nothing like the evil bitch. But that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun. The hem of her skirt was fluffy and white, making the red leather seem more festive somehow. Elena appraised her look once more before sauntering out of the bathroom, adding a bit more sway to her hips.

When she entered the bedroom once again, she saw Damon stirring.

"Katherine? What the fuck?" He demanded upon realizing that he was helpless tied to his bed while completely clothed.

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" Elena asked with a smirk on her face.

"Elena?" He asked shocked, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"Yep. Didn't think I had it in me did ya?" She asked her eyes glinting naughtily.

"What are you doing Elena?" He asked completely out of his element with what seemed to be a dominant Elena.

"Well I've had it up to here with everyone telling me that what I feel isn't real. I know my feelings and I know what I want. So I've decided to take what I want." She explained with her hands on her hips.

"Elena, the sire bond..." He started trying to diffuse the situation.

"The sire bond has NOTHING to do with this Damon. NOTHING. This is all me. This is what I want and this is what I'm going to get. Clearly, being the good girl hasn't gotten me anywhere. I thought maybe that our night and the morning after would have told you what I feel, but apparently not. You seem incapable of thinking that anyone could have feelings for you like I have. You have seriously low self-esteem Damon." Elena murmured as she slowly undid the buttons on his shirt.

"Some would say I have too much of an ego." Damon muttered, fighting with his desire to let her do whatever she wanted to him.

"Some would say that except for the people who really know you. On the surface you are a big bad-ass vampire who takes what he wants and has far too much of an ego; but in reality Damon, you are scared and you've lived a life without love. I am here to rectify that, the first time someone actually wants to be with you, you can't bring yourself to believe it. I am going to prove to you that it's you I want, and the sire bond has nothing to do with these feelings." Elena spoke huskily as she ran her nails down his chest.

"Elena..." He whispered.

"Damon, let me do this my way. Please." She insisted, her naughty facade disappearing for a moment. The earnest and desperate look on her face won him over and he slowly nodded his head. "Great." She grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time stood still as Elena touched, tickled and tortured every inch of his body. She worked him up to a fever pitch somehow without even touching his dick.

"Elena." He sighed, desperate to touch her.

"Damon, this is all about you baby. It's me giving you all the pleasure you could ever dream of without you asking for it. If I have to I will silence you." Elena warned him.

"Elena.. fuck." He moaned as she pressed kisses down his chest to the waist band of his pants. Her little sucking motions were making him harder than he could remember being. She popped the buttons on his jeans and gave them a yank; pulling them down far enough to release his erection. His penis curved upwards to his belly button and she grinned when she saw him.

"Oh how I've missed you." She whispered while staring at his cock unashamed.

"You've only had it twice." He breathed, the anticipation killing him.

"Oh but it changed my world both times." She sighed with a naughty smirk on her face.

"I want to touch you." He almost begged.

"I can't trust you to not push me away Damon." She told him raising her eyebrows, daring him to challenge her. She took the base of his erection in her hand and slowly pumped him causing him to cry out.

"Fuck, you have to idea how much I want you." He murmured.

"Oh but darling, I think I do." She said giving his length and experimental squeeze causing him to gasp. She climbed up onto the bed and straddled his legs, letting her moist center rub up against his leg, clearly indicating to him that she wasn't wearing panties under the short skirt. He ached to touch her; all he wanted was to run his fingers through her hair and kiss her. She had yet to kiss his lips, she had kissed him almost everywhere else, just not there. Damon was not used to being the submissive in sexual activities such as these, but he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it.

"Look at you, you're practically begging for my mouth." She giggled as she continued stroking his dick slowly at a pace not designed to get him off. He groaned in response and she grinned again as she lowered her face to the weeping head of his cock. There was a pearly drop of pre-cum on the tip and she darted her tongue out to taste it.

"Mmmm." She breathed as she savoured her first taste of him. Oral sex was not something she was intimately familiar with, God knows Stefan was too vanilla to try it. She licked at the ridges before taking just the tip into her mouth and laving at it. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked on him with force. Damon strained against the handcuffs and knew he could break free if he really tried but he didn't want to upset Elena while she was treating him so nicely. She took his balls in her hand and squeezed them in time with her sucks on his tip.

"More." He begged. Elena loved seeing Damon brought down to a level where he was desperate for her. It was akin to the way she had been feeling since the morning she was late for school. She took more of his length into her mouth and relaxed her throat trying to take all of him. He was so large that she couldn't take all of him but was satisfied with what she was able to do. He hit the back of her throat and she fought the urge to gag around his length. She pulled back and spit on the tip, lubricating it even more, he moaned at the sight before him. Elena spitting on his dick had to be the hottest sight he had ever laid eyes on. She shot him a naughty look and started jacking him in her hand again, and lowered her mouth to his balls. She took one into her mouth and laved and sucked at the sensitive flesh. He shouted out like he had been burned but she knew that it wasn't from pain.

"Where did you learn this?" He demanded as she continued to make him lose his mind.

"I'm learning as I go." She shrugged before returning to the task at hand.

"You're a fucking goddess." He complimented.

"Thanks, but now do you want to come in my mouth?" She asked with a devilish smirk on her face. He nodded his head eagerly, wanting nothing more in that moment. She took his cock back in her mouth and sucked hard. He managed to thrust his hips up into her mouth regardless of being trussed up. After a couple more sucks he exploded in her mouth and down her throat. She struggled to swallow all that he released and pulled away proud when she was successful.

"That was so fucking good." He breathed, his chest heaving and his voice hoarse.

"It was also my choice Damon." She reminded him before rising off of him. "This is also my choice." She muttered as she started slowly undoing the laces on her corset. His eyes were completely fixated on her, watching as the corset loosened before his eyes.

"Oops." She said when she dropped the leather to the floor, leaving her top half bare for his viewing pleasure. She leaned over him to kiss him, her tongue putting up a battle with his. She was fully dominating the kiss which was sort of fitting considering she was completely dominating him as it was. He pulled against his restraints wanting desperately to hold her in his arms but she denied him yet again.

"If I promise to stop questioning you, will you let me go? I need to hold you." He asked.

"Hmmm... no. I'm not done with you yet." She denied him as her hands went for the concealed zipper on the side of her skirt. Once the skirt was undone, she pushed it down and let it fall to the floor leaving her just in her black heels and white stockings.

"Elena..." He begged, dying to have her heat wrapped around his dick once again.

"Do you want to be inside me? You want to make me see stars and make me realize how every single sexual relationship I've ever been in has been sub par?" She asked, slowly climbing back onto the bed to straddle his bottom half again. She allowed her pussy to brush against his dick causing them both to sigh.

"I need to be inside you." He pleaded, harder than he had ever been. Just the anticipation of what was coming was almost too much to bear. She took hold of his dick and stroked it up and down her slit, enjoying the mutinous expressions crossing Damon's face.

"Elena, if you don't fuck me right fucking now I will break these cuffs and ruin your fun." He warned her in desperation.

"Wow, so pushy..." She teased as she let him press up into her. She slowly dropped down on him teasingly. Her mouth dropped open in pleasure as she immediately started riding him. She worked her way to vampire speed, rising off of him and slamming down. She kept her pace up and a continuous stream of curse words and moans. Damon was so far gone, his eyes were pressed shut as his breaths came in short gasps. His dick twitched inside her and she knew he was nearly at the edge. She bent over so she could kiss him while not stopping her movements as she bounced over him. Her breasts bounced against her chest as she rode him hard.

"Fuck..." He shouted moments later when he came apart. He pulled hard on his restraints snapping the chains and immediately wrapping his arms around her tight. She climaxed around him burying her head in his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you undo the cuffs around my ankles?" He asked a couple minutes later.

"I guess so." She sighed sitting up and grabbing the key from the beside table and unlocking them. He visibly relaxed when the cuffs were gone and she laid back down beside him after quickly disposing of the heels and stockings she still wore.

" There that's much better. Do you believe me now?" She asked.

"That was pretty convincing." He agreed.

"That was so not me, but so fun at the same time. I might want to be dominant more often." She contemplated.

"I don't know about that, it was disorientating." He admitted.

"But you so enjoyed it." She argued a naughty glint in her eyes.

"I definitely enjoyed it. I don't think there is anything you can do to me sexually that I wouldn't enjoy." He shrugged.

"Damon I love you. I know that the sire bond complicates things a little bit, but it doesn't affect how I feel about you." She whispered, pressing a kiss to his pectoral.

"We just have to break the sire bond." He assured her.

"As long as you know my feelings aren't going to change for you. It's you Damon, I know that and I understand that. You need to too." She told him raising herself up on her elbow to look at him.

"I understand that. You're display earlier kind of proved that no one has control over you." Damon agreed.

"Exactly, the sooner you realize that, the sooner we can get onto bigger and better things." She whispered with a smirk on her face. She reached under the blankets on the bed and cupped his semi soft cock in her hands and raising her eyebrows; as if she was daring him to do something about it.

"You want to go again?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Most definitely. I want you." She told him.

"Okay, but this time I am on top. I'm feeling very emasculated at the moment." He told her. She laughed and shook her head.

"If that makes you feel emasculated then you may have bigger problems to worry about."

"Hush. Let me rock your world." He shushed her before sliding his hardening dick along her slick folds. She bit her lip to keep from calling out but he smirked knowing he was driving her wild.

"I think I liked having you tied up in bed." Elena whispered as he wreaked havoc on her body.

"I'm sure you did." He muttered kissing her neck and down her chest. He took a rosy pebbled nipple into his mouth and sucked hard at the sensitive bud.

"Don't torture me." She begged.

"It's only fair, you tortured me for the past little while." He told her as he kissed down her flat belly. He kissed along her hip bones and she ached for him to move down just a little bit more.

"Please." She begged.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"I want you to eat me out." She begged. He smirked devilishly and licked the length of her pussy.

"Ask and you shall receive." He mumbled as he went to work, sucking on the lips of her labia and darting his tongue inside her. He made her go wild under him, her head writhed on the pillow and she darted her fingers into his hair, holding him in place. At the rate he was going, he was going to have her coming in no time. The man truly was an oral sex god, there was no arguing that fact. Damon brought her to orgasm in 0.2 seconds flat as she felt the waves of her orgasm start going through her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she came apart under him.

"Now that I gave you that, I am going to make love with you." He told her sliding up her body. She gasped when his erection slid between her nether lips.

"Do you make love? It's not just sex?" She asked in disbelief.

"You've already experienced me making love Elena. I made love to you when I realized that you didn't leave without saying goodbye that morning." He told her, running his hands through her hair.

"Okay, I believe you. I just wouldn't consider that first time making love. That was sex, it was hot, passionate and everything I needed it to be. Now I want you to make love to me." She whispered before kissing him. He fully intended on giving her what she wanted so he reared back enough to position himself at her entrance. She lifted her hips taking some of him in before he plunged inside to the hilt. Elena grazed her hands down his back, not gouging him with her nails, just caressing the soft skin. He braced himself up on his forearms so he didn't crush her as his lower body slowly thrust within her heat. Elena turned her head to the side and pressed a kiss to the arm that was right beside her head and brought one of her hands back to clasp his. He positioned their hands so they were clasped palm to palm. She smiled at the tender action and lifted her hips to meet each of his thrusts. Blue met brown and the connection was startlingly intense.

"Fuck I love you so much." He moaned. She flashed him a soft smile and reached up to kiss him.

"I'm in love with you." She whispered. All the fire and naughtiness that had engulfed the room even an hour ago had mostly dissipated; there was still an air of passion, but it was tender and romantic rather than being rough and sexual.

"I'm close." She panted after a few more deep thrusts.

"Let go for me Elena, I'll be right behind you." He assured her feeling his balls shrink up against him. She was rarely able to deny him anything and especially not this, so she came calling his name like a prayer. He let go right after she went off and filled her with his seed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was so perfect." Elena breathed, nestled into Damon's chest.

"It kinda was." Damon murmured, practised nonchalance oozing from his voice. "I think I need a drink." He added on as an afterthought. She grinned and swung her legs out of bed, flashing into his closet and coming out wearing one of his button up shirts.

"You look so hot in my shirt." He sighed. Elena tossed him a pair of loose drawstring pants that he immediately slipped on. He took her hand and led her out of his room and down the stairs.

"You do believe me right? You believe that I understand my feelings, I'm just ready to embrace them?" She asked vulnerably as they walked into the parlour.

"Yes, Elena I believe you. Believe me waking up from my drunken stupor to find myself handcuffed to to my bed with you standing there in leather. Then you proceed to torture me then make me come over and over again. I'm pretty sure its a safe bet that you are in control of your emotions." Damon laughed, putting her fears to rest. Elena laughed with him and took the glass of bourbon he offered her before they both heard the door open and then slam shut. They both turned to glance at the door and saw Stefan standing there looking like he might be ill.

"You did that to him? To prove that you were free?" Stefan asked refusing to look at their state of undress.

"Yes I did. It's your fault that he didn't believe me all the times I told him." Elena said defiantly. She had a look of defiance on her face that immediately made Damon want her again.

"This could ruin everything Elena! You're sired to him, you don't know your feelings. Damon is corrupting you." Stefan seethed.

"Oh believe me I corrupted him today. He got to know a side of me that I am actually rather fond of." Elena whispered, smiling up at Damon. Not having anything else to say to either of them Stefan darted from the house and Damon fought back laughter.

"Oh boy, he's going to be broodier than ever." Damon spoke through peals of laughter.

"Be nice." Elena reprimanded him.

"Or what? Are you going to take me captive again?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows in a blatant invitation.


End file.
